The invention relates to an auxiliary tool for assembling a motor assembly to support a wafer to be deposited and its assembly method; in particular, the invention relates to an auxiliary tool that can readily assemble the motor assembly.
FIG. 1a shows a typical machine for deposition. Four supports 3 are disposed on a base 2, and support a wafer 1 to be deposited. Each support 3 connects to a bearing 41 along with which can move along in a downward-upward direction.
Referring to FIG. 1b, the base 2 is provided with a plurality of second screw holes 21. In FIG. 1b, the quantity of the second screw holes 21 is four. The bearing 41 is disposed inside a motor assembly 4. The motor assembly 4 is provided with a plurality of first screw holes 45 corresponding to the second screw holes 21, respectively. Four original bolts 42 are provided to screw into the second screw holes 21 after passing through the first screw holes 45. The motor assembly 4 is mounted to the base 2 by the original bolts 42 penetrating the first screw holes 45 and the second screw holes 21 in order. It is noted that there are four motor assemblies 4 located beneath the base 2. However, there is only one motor assembly 4 shown in FIG. 1b. 
Referring to FIG. 1c, the original bolt 42 is provided with a large diameter portion 421, a small diameter portion 422 and a threaded portion 423. The large diameter portion 421 supports the motor assembly 4. The small diameter portion 422 passes through the first screw hole 45 and the second screw hole 21. The threaded portion 423 screws into the first screw hole 45 and the second screw hole 21.
Since the motor assembly 4 is mounted beneath the base 2, and the distance between the motor assembly 4 and the base 2 is too short to assemble easily, the assembly is troublesome. In addition, there are other devices and pipes attached to the base 2, and thus the assembly space is limited. Furthermore, the whole motor assembly 4, including a motor 43, a gear 44, the bearing 41 and others, has a certain weight; the assembly of the motor assembly 4 is therefore more difficult.
Specifically, to mount the motor assembly 4 to the base 2, the whole motor assembly 4 must be manually held while the bolt 42 is also manually held. Thus, it is very difficult to align the original bolt 42 with the screw hole 45, 21. As a result, assembly speed is difficult to improve.
In view of the disadvantages of the aforementioned conventional assembly method, the invention provides an auxiliary tool for assembling a motor assembly to a wafer-deposition machine for supporting a wafer. The auxiliary tool of this invention facilitates easy and quick assembly of the motor assembly to the wafer-deposition machine.
An aspect of the present invention is directed to an auxiliary tool for assembling a motor assembly to a wafer-deposition machine, wherein the motor assembly includes a plurality of first screw holes and the wafer-deposition machine includes a plurality of second screw holes corresponding to the first screw holes, respectively. The auxiliary tool comprises a plurality of locking members each having a substantially uniform dimension in a longitudinal direction and being configured to be inserted through one of the plurality of first screw holes of the motor assembly with a corresponding one of the plurality of second screw holes of the wafer-deposition machine to align the first screw hole with the corresponding second screw hole. The auxiliary tool further comprises a plurality of supporting members. At least one supporting member is releasably coupled to each of the plurality of locking members to support the motor assembly with respect to the wafer-deposition machine to keep the locking member inserted through the first screw hole and the corresponding second screw hole and to maintain alignment of the first screw hole and the corresponding second screw hole.
In some embodiments, each locking member comprises a cylindrical bolt having a uniform diameter. Each locking member comprises at least one through aperture through which a supporting member releasably passes, wherein the through aperture is nonparallel to the longitudinal direction of the locking member. The through aperture may be substantially perpendicular to the longitudinal direction of the locking member. Each supporting member may comprise a pin.
In specific embodiments, each locking member comprises a pair of through apertures for receiving a pair of supporting members. The pair of through apertures include a first through aperture configured to be disposed on a first side of the motor assembly and the wafer-deposition machine and a second through aperture configured to be disposed on a second side of the motor assembly and the wafer-deposition machine opposite from the first side, after the locking member is inserted through the first screw hole of the motor assembly and the corresponding second screw hole of the wafer-deposition machine. Each locking member may have a threaded portion at at least one of two ends.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, a method for assembling a motor assembly to a wafer-deposition machine comprises disposing the motor assembly adjacent to the deposition machine. At a first location, a locking member is inserted through one of the plurality of first screw holes of the motor assembly and a corresponding one of the plurality of second screw holes of the wafer-deposition machine to align the first screw hole with the corresponding second screw hole at the first location. At least one supporting member is releasably coupled to the locking member to support the motor assembly with respect to the wafer-deposition machine to keep the locking member inserted through the first screw hole and the corresponding second screw hole and to maintain alignment of the first screw hole and the corresponding second screw hole at the first location. At each of one or more remaining locations, an attachment bolt is inserted through another one of the plurality of first screw holes of the motor assembly and a corresponding one of the plurality of second screw holes of the wafer-deposition machine to align the first screw hole with the corresponding second screw hole and to fasten the motor assembly to the wafer-deposition machine at each of the one or more remaining locations. The at least one supporting member and the locking member are removed at the first location. At the first location, another attachment bolt is inserted through the first screw hole of the motor assembly and the corresponding second screw holes of the wafer-deposition machine to align the first screw hole with the corresponding second screw hole and to fasten the motor assembly to the wafer-deposition machine at the first location.
In some embodiments, another locking member is inserted through one of the plurality of first screw holes of the motor assembly and a corresponding one of the plurality of second screw holes of the wafer-deposition machine to align the first screw hole with the corresponding second screw hole at a second location, prior to inserting the attachment bolt at each of one or more remaining locations. At least one supporting member is releasably coupled to the locking member at the second location to support the motor assembly with respect to the wafer-deposition machine to keep the locking member inserted through the first screw hole and the corresponding second screw hole and to maintain alignment of the first screw hole and the corresponding second screw hole at the second location. After inserting the attachment bolt at each of the remaining locations, the at least one supporting member and the locking member are removed at the second location. At the second location, another attachment bolt is inserted through the first screw hole of the motor assembly and the corresponding second screw holes of the wafer-deposition machine to align the first screw hole with the corresponding second screw hole and to fasten the motor assembly to the wafer-deposition machine at the second location.
In some embodiments, the plurality of first screw holes and the plurality of second screw holes are distributed around a center of the wafer-deposition machine. The first location and the second location are disposed generally on opposite sides of the center of the wafer-deposition machine.